Our Reaper Family
by Grell The Leper
Summary: Grell and William finally decide to start a family after all these centuries. The following are the tales of their demented adventures, involving strange names, Great Uncle Undertaker, a sinister housepet, the terrors of the Talk, and how to resolve bullying issues the Reaper way.


_Finally, I have returned from the hellish depths of the educational system! I've had so many stories written for so long, but I'm in my last year of school and everything has been mad and busy and such, but finally I can type! This particular story has been in the works for a few months now, and it's going to be a series of Grelliam oneshots with their new mini-family, and I certainly hope you enjoy it. Also, while I have a list of ideas for each chapter with their little life experiences, I'm totally open to suggestions if you guys have any ideas. So, read, enjoy and y'know, a review here and there would be nice. Oh, and I thoroughly apologise if any of you are actually named any of the following that Grell and William come up with, I mean no offence, I swear._

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing. Except the plot, I'm pretty sure it's mine. But when I'm queen of the world, I'll own everything. You'll see. **

**Our Reaper Family – Chapter One: Of Coffee and Kids**

On Sundays, Grell and William had a tradition. No matter how much work was to be done, how many souls to be reaped, how many hours were needed for pampering (it takes time to look this great, William, darling), they always took time to go out for lunch in London City. They would sit at the same table in the same restaurant, get served by the same waitress, a young girl named Charlene, and generally ordered the same thing.

It was a weekly tradition they had made centuries ago, and they never missed a Sunday. Today was no different, as the pair sat by the window, Grell digging into his strawberry Sundae, while William sipped his coffee, rolling his eyes good-naturedly when the conversation required.

"Will, darling?"

"Yes, what is it, Sutcliff? Grell hesitated, biting his lip, and William knew something big was coming.

"I... Do you... Maybe..."

"Sutcliff, honestly, spit it out would you? Your ice cream will melt," William stated, taking his lover's hand in an unusual display of affection.

"William, do you think we could adopt?" Grell blurted, screwing his eyes shut and squeezing the brunette's fingers, just waiting for an outburst, or some form of reprimand.

"A puppy? Because don't think I've forgotten about the last dog we had."

"Um... Actually... I meant a kid... Could we adopt a kid?"

"Oh. If you'd like." Grell's emerald eyes snapped open and he gawped like a fish at his lover.

"Really?! You are William, aren't you? And you were sane, last time I checked... Really, Will?" Grell gushed, practically clawing William's hand off.

"Yes, Sutcliff, I already said yes, now give me back my hand, I need it for all the extra work you cause me," William snapped, though his heart wasn't in it.

"Ooh, Will, I love you, you magical handsome man, oh my dearest-"

"That's quite enough now, thank you. So... We'd adopt a boy then?" William suggested, wondering if he'd regret this soon. They were already getting the strangest looks from the other customers in the cafe.

"Will, I really think I'd prefer a girl, so I could dress her up and such."

"But if we adopted a boy, he could be William T. Spears the Second!" Will argued.

"Or Sebastian, we could call him Sebby Spears!"

"We are not naming our child after that demon scum, Sutcliff," William frowned, taking a large sip of his coffee. "We'll adopt a girl if that's the case."

"Can we call her Peaches?"

"No."

"Coco?"

"No."

"Chanel?"

"No, and don't think I can't see where you were going with that."

"Moonlilly?"

"Honestly, Sutcliff, can't you think of a proper name? Is that even a name? How about... Willimena?

"Well, if we can have a Willimena, why can't we call her Grellaena?"

"Alright, never mind then. Francis?

"Are you serious? What an unladylike name! How about Tallulah?"

"No, how ridiculous. Elizabeth?"

"Oh, what a wretched girl, she was," Grell shuddered. "We won't be naming our daughter after that monster."

"Fine, fine. Priscilla?"

"Far too stuffy, darling. Rouge?"

"No."

"Scarlet?"

"No."

"Crimson?"

"Please stop with the red names. Please. They're all terrible," William sighed. "Perhaps Jane, or Lavender?"

"Ugh, no, Will! She'll be a wallflower!" Grell gasped, as if in pain.

"Patience?"

"Something she will most likely be without."

"If you have your way, anyhow."

"How about Britney? Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Do you seriously want to name our child Britney Spears?"

"No, I suppose not," Grell sighed. "This is a lot harder than it seems."

"Well, I suppose there's no rush anyway-"

"CIELLA!" Grell screeched, slamming his hands on the table, spilling the now cold coffee.

"Pardon? I think there were a few deaf penguins in Antarctica that didn't hear you, Sutcliff," William commented dryly, mopping up his beverage with a napkin.

"Isn't Ciella a pretty name, Will, darling? Ciella Spears," Grell suggested, having seated himself once more.

"... As much as I dislike the Phantomhive brat... That is a very nice name," William admitted.

"So, it's settled then, right?"

"Perhaps."

"Ooh, thank you, Will, thank you!"

* * *

It was on that day, William realised exactly how whipped he was. And in the years that followed, he would come to realise how much he really didn't mind.

**The End.**


End file.
